DeEvolution and Evolution
by Glint Of Madness
Summary: This is my first time at writing a dark fic and I wanted the opinions of the readers. Though I'm not good at summaries I'll just say that this is about a kid at the Age of 19 and his encounter with Darkness, a sentient being with malicious intent.


I hear it. It's calling out to me from the depths of my heart. It wants me to do things, evil things. The call is so strong that it has become an everyday occurrence; even now I can hear it calling, pleading me, to follow what it says.

It wants me to commit atrocious acts. It wants me to kill with a vengeance, it wants me to kill with a smile on my face and just kill just because I can, so I can get the experience of that thrill. It wants me to rip there intestines out by the strands and hang them up on the ceiling; it wants me to snap their bones in half and watch them squeal for mercy. The voice is calling out to me.

It wants me to do other atrocious acts like rape. It wants to corrupt innocent women of their purity with a savagery that was said to have long since left mankind. It wants to infect these women with its venom so that they may join in on the fun. It wants to breed; it wants every single being in this world to receive its taint. The voice pleads to commit these crimes so it can grow, so it can fester within me like a parasite.

It hungers for souls; it hungers for many things to which nothing can sate it.

I am on the brink of losing control, to losing to this desire so that I might revel in it. I must control it, but why?

Why must I control this urge to just kill and rape people, to just stop what this voice is saying? What this voice offers me is something that the current world could not offer me before. It offers salvation, it offers redemption, it offers a new life…

* * *

><p>I listen to this voice day in and day out. I dare not consult my peers or my parents about this or I may be sent to a mental institution for my own safety and the safety of others.<p>

But do they already know that this voice haunts me? Do they plan, even now, behind my back to send me to a mental institute?

The voice tells me that I must silence them; it tells me that if I do I would open myself a new world never before explored. The voice purrs in my ear with all of these "treasures" it offers at the end of the rode of this great journey that is called evil.

Every time I look at my friends happy faces I see something lurking behind it, something as if it is mocking me, as if it is taking pleasure in my misery of this voice and my futile resistance to it. They laugh as if they know everything about; as if they know what I am going through will not be their problem!

Oh does that make my blood boil when I see those secret faces they hide behind when they are happy and hanging out with each other!

I just want to squeeze the life out of them! I want to watch them squirm and see the life be gone from their eyes and I laugh as I do it knowing that they won't ever laugh at me again, that I get the last laugh in this sick little joke! Yes this joke that the voice tells me that had been going on for a long time.

* * *

><p>This voice is always right. I see the truth of what it speaks. It says it wants to be one with me; it wants to grow into a powerful being and with it growing more powerful, so do I.<p>

Who am I to deny power? If that power is given to me as well as the voice then I will gladly take it and use it to cause havoc where ever I go. I must seek power.

Though I do seek power I do not know this voices name…

The voice now tells me that its name is Darkness. Truly a beautiful name for a beautiful voice! Oh how we will cause havoc as we rape, kill, and pillage this world until nothing is left!

This can only be called the most desired time in my life since the day I was born! I have not felt so alive in so many years!

Has the madness gotten to me? No, this is not madness. I see the world through new eyes now! I see the world for what it truly is. It is a world for me and only me and no one will take away this place from me!

The world is my playground and its inhabitants are my tools for me to use in my sick game.

I just smile at what I could do to people if I just put my mind to it. If I did I would not be so bored with my daily life, I would enjoy every moment I have just torturing people! Oh the happiness I would know!

But what then? What would happen if I get bored of these people? I know I would get bored sooner or later since there are other ways in life to please myself.

Maybe I could expand my horizon a bit further? Somewhere vast?

The voice tells me that there is but one place to go if I do ever get bored, but it says that is for another time and I do not blame the voice for not telling me for I maybe far interested in it then my own world.

Right now I must deal with urging hunger within me and try to sate it. I must follow the voices commands, for its will is my will, its life is my life, and I will do anything to protect my way of living.

-Excerpt from the journals of Asas Asrim during the Time of Peril

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like you guys to give me your opinions on whether this is a good story to continue or not because I find it to be worth continuing, but it could get a little graphic before I could get my point through. And I rated this M because...Well the 3rd paragraph should tell you why as well as the 2nd.**

**I plan to continue it if the reviews are good or just leave it the way it is if there are bad ones.**

**I hope you leave good reviews my fellow readers. =)**


End file.
